All the Scientists' Men
by Athena2008
Summary: Carter and Jeannie Miller discuss the various men in their lives. Based off of Atlantis episode McKay and Mrs. Miller, but focused on Carter.


Title: All the Scientists' Men

Summary: Carter and Jeannie Miller discuss family.

Spoilers/ Episode info: Technically based of the Atlantis episode "McKay and Mrs. Miller", but the focus is mostly on Carter. Only minor spoilers for the Atlantis episode, and spoilers from the SG-1 episode "48 Hours".

Seasons: SG-1 Season 10, Atlantis Season 3

Pairings: S/J established

A/N: A random story that came to me while I was watching "McKay and Mrs. Miller". No plot line, really, just a conversation between two new friends. I'd appreciate any feedback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brothers," Jeannie Miller stated with a smile.

"Brothers," Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter agreed, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her.

Jeannie and Carter certainly admired each other; Carter had recommended that the Air Force keep Jeannie in mind as a consultant in her spare time, and Jeannie had agreed, finding herself with more time after her daughter had started pre-school. They had been working on better understanding the Puddle Jumper that SG-1 had procured two years prior, and were taking a break in the commissary.

"Meredith-" Jeannie started, to which Carter giggled. She had still not gotten over learning what McKay's real first name was. Jeannie smiled before continuing. "Meredith always thought he was smarter than… well, everyone," Jeannie said. "I think he told a teacher once that she should just quit her job because it was clear that a monkey with a piece of chalk could do a better job."

"His exact words?" Carter asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much," Jeannie said with a laugh. "He always wanted me to be just like him. Told me he was the best role model I could ever have."

"Sounds like McKay," Carter agreed, taking a bite of her blue jello. "My brother, Mark, always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He was so angry when I joined the Air Force. Thought I was giving up my life for nothing."

"What does he think now?" Jeannie asked.

"Oh, he still thinks I gave up a life for nothing. But he understands a little better now," Carter answered, thinking back to their last conversation, in which Mark chided her for breaking yet another engagement, this time with his good friend.

"What do you think?" Jeannie asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Are you kidding?" Carter exclaimed. "Going through the Stargate, working with alien technology. I can't think of a better job."

Jeannie smiled. "So, how do you know Meredith anyway?" she asked.

"We've worked together before, but I'm sure he would never call it that," Carter said. "A few years ago, a friend of mine got stuck in the Stargate; the gate shut down before he made it through. So the Pentagon called Rodney in to help me find a way to get him out."

"What happened?" Jeannie asked with interest.

"Long story short, McKay got sent to Russia by the Air Force, and my team managed to get Teal'c out of the Stargate," Carter answered.

"So how did you get involved in all of this anyway?" Jeannie asked.

"I went to the Academy because I wanted to be like my dad." Carter paused for a moment as thoughts of her dad surfaced. With a smile at Jeannie to cover her sorrow, she continued. "The Air Force asked me to work on the Stargate because of my theories on wormhole physics. I mostly worked out of the Pentagon until I joined SG-1."

"This place…" Jeannie said with a sigh. "It's amazing. I can't believe what's really out there."

Carter nodded. "It can be scary sometimes, too, remembering what we're facing."

"No doubt about that," Jeannie agreed. After a pause, she asked, "So, your dad was in the Air Force too?"

"Major General Jacob Carter," Carter said with pride. "He was a great man."

"My father always wanted to see Meredith and me working together. He'd work with us in our makeshift lab in our basement for hours, showing us how different things worked. This one time, he took apart the washer to show us how the water flowed. Mom was so angry when she got home."

Carter laughed. "Your poor mother," she said.

Jeannie nodded. "Dad put it back together in five minutes flat, but it never worked the same after that."

As their laughter died down, Carter asked, "So, what does your husband do?"

"He's an English professor," Jeannie answered.

"That's really interesting," Carter said, feigning some sincerity.

"Not really," Jeannie said bluntly. Then she added, "But he's a great guy, so that makes up for it." She smiled and then asked, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Carter blushed. "That's a complicated answer," she said. At Jeannie's questioning look, she elaborated. "I'm married."

"What's so complicated about that?" Jeannie asked.

"Well, my husband lives in Washington. I don't get to see him all that often," Carter answered.

"But you go by your maiden name?" Jeannie asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to keep it low key. No one here knows about it," Carter responded, unsure of why she felt comfortable telling a perfect stranger but not her best friends; most likely it was because she knew that Jeannie had no one in the Air Force to tell.

Jeannie gave Carter a questioning look, so, again, Carter expanded. "We're both military. We were in the same chain of command for a long time, and we weren't supposed to have feelings for each other. Actually, we're still in the same chain of command, but we got married while we weren't. The President couldn't really stop us from staying together. But we try not to let it get in the way of our work."

"Ah," Jeannie said, finding a whole new level of respect for the Colonel, who was able to follow her heart while still maintaining her career. "What about kids?" she asked.

"Sometime, I hope," Carter said. "I've always wanted kids, and my husband, Jack, he wants them too, but right now, we've both got too much on our plates to even see each other for a little while, let alone raise a kid."

"They are a handful," Jeannie agreed. "But I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Carter smiled, hoping that one day, she would be able to say the same, concerning her own child. "Do you ever miss this? The craziness?"

"I've got my own craziness," Jeannie said with a laugh. Then she sobered and said, "But yeah, sometimes, I do miss being in the middle of things. New theories and discoveries. It's all… exciting."

"I know what you mean," Carter agreed. "But we really do want you to stay on as a consultant for the SGC. You may even be able to help with the gate network McKay's working on, from our end. You could set your own hours."

"I'll let you know about something permanent. For now, let's get back to that Jumper."

"Agreed," Carter responded, getting up and putting her cup and her empty bowl away.

After Jeannie had followed suit and they were headed back to the room in which the Jumper was being held, Carter turned to Jeannie and asked, "By the way, you haven't seen a bouquet of wild flowers have you? They went missing from my lab… right after your brother came for his little visit."


End file.
